thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Want You (She's So Heavy)
I Want You (She's So Heavy) es una canción de Los Beatles, proveniente de su undécimo álbum de estudio Abbey Road. La canción fue originalmente escrita por John Lennon, pero luego acréditado como Lennon/McCartney. La canción es una composición Beatle inusual por una variedad de razones, a saber, su longitud (casi ocho minutos), su desproporcionadamente pequeño número de letras (sólo catorce palabras diferentes son cantadas), sus tres minutos de descenso a través de los mismos repetidos de acordes guitarra (una figura arpegiada similar aparece en otras contribuciones de Lennon al álbum "Because" así como de McCartney "Oh! Darling"), su sonido de Hard Rock, y su instantáneo e imprevisto final. También es una de las últimas canciones que los Beatles mezclaron como un grupo, el 20 de agosto de 1969. David Gates escribe de la canción, "La figura de la guitarra hipnóticamente repetida en 'I Want You (She's so heavy)' que es de repente y arbitrariamente cortada, nos sacude avergonzados en la conciencia de que no hemos dejado nos llevar por un simple registro ". La grabación La canción fue ensayada varias veces durante las sesiones de Get Back/Let It; la base y pista guía vocal de John (que se utiliza en el master) se registraron en los Estudios Trident, el 22 de febrero de 1969, poco después de la filmación de la película terminada. John y George sobregrabaron (overdubbing) múltiples pistas de guitarras pesadas el 18 de abril de 1969, y Billy Preston sobregrabó teclados. Congas también se añadieron el 20 de abril de 1969. "I Want You", recibió a continuación las vocel de "she's so heavy" el 11 de agosto de 1969 y por lo tanto, el título se transformó en "I Want You (She's So Heavy)." Tres tomas a partir del 22 de febrero fueron editadas en un master (2ª generación) sobregrabado, que fue mezclado el 18 de abril (3ª generación), y sobregrabado el 18 de abril, 20 de abril y 11 de agosto. Diferentes sobregrabaciónes se hicieron a la cinta de 2ª generación el 8 de agosto. La mezcla es la 3ª generación de 4:37 (hasta el "she's so") y luego la 2ª generación de la cinta, que tiene un ruido blanco y batería adicional añadidos el 8 de agosto. Mark Lewisohn escribió en The Complete Beatles Chronicle que existe una versión de la canción con Paul McCartney en lugar de la voz de John Lennon.Hay una versión de McCartney que circula en torno a bootlegs, está sujeto a debate si la versión bootleg es auténtica o no. Muchos escritores especulan que Lennon eligió para grabar varias tomas con McCartney en la voz principal debido a la naturaleza experimental de la canción (una de las más pesadas canciones de Los Beatles junto a "Helter Skelter", de corte abrupto, limitado número de palabras, etc) Personal *'John Lennon' : voz princial y armonía vocal; multi pistas de guitarra rítmica; órgano Hammond, sintetizador Moog y generador de ruido blanco. *'Paul McCartney' : bajo y armonía vocal. *'George Harrison' : multi pistas de guitarras rítmica y principal, y armonía vocal *'Ringo Starr' : batería y congas. *'Billy Preston' : órgano Hammond. Covers Numerosas bandas y solistas han versionado "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" en vivo. Los siguientes artistas han publicado las grabaciones de la canción: *'Soda Stereo' en la Avenida 9 de Julio, Argentina, en 1991. *'Eddie Hazel' en su debut en solitario Game, Dames and Guitar Thangs. *'George Benson' en su álbum de 1969 The Other Side Of Abbey Road (El otro lado de Abbey Road). *'Coroner' en su álbum de 1991 Mental Vortex. *'Divididos' en el álbum Ultra Rare Tracks (Bootleg) *'Alvin Lee' (anteriormente de Ten Years After) en su álbum de 1994, acompañado por George Harrison en la guitarra slide. *'Type O Negative' en el álbum de World Coming Down como parte de un popurrí con "Day Tripper" y "If I Needed Someone". *'Booker T. and the MGs' en su álbum McLemore Avenue, la carátula de la cual también imita el álbum Abbey Road. *'Noir Désir' en el álbum en vivo Dies Irae (Días de ira). *'Beatallica' en su álbum Sgt. Hetfield's Motorbreath Pub Band, fusionada con la canción de Metallica " The Call of Ktulu " para crear "Ktulu (He's So Heavy)". *'Steel Train' en la cubierta del álbum de 1969. * El artista de R&B John Legend ha incluido la canción en su repertorio por su tour "Show Me" . *El Grupo británico Kaiser Chiefs utilizó segmentos de la canción para "Born to Be a Dancer" de su álbum Employment. *El Supergrupo de Rock progresivo Transatlantic versiona la canción, en parte, en el número de cierre en el álbum en vivo Live en América. *Una versión de la canción interpretada por Joe Anderson, Dana Fuchs y TV Carpio, se presentó en la película de Julie Taymor de 2007 "Across The Universe". *'Groove Collective' publicó una versión de la canción como simple (single), que raqueó en los EE.UU. en 1996. *'Umphrey's Mcgee' versionó la canción varias veces, incluyendo una actuación en el Teatro Orpheum de Madison, Wisconsin, 13 de septiembre de 2007. *'John Legend' publicó una versión de esta canción en su álbum "Live in Philadelphia" de 2008. *Durante un homenaje al 40 aniversario de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band que también incluyó un popurrí de éxitos, Cheap Trick se unieron por Al Jourgensen ySin Quirin de Ministry para una versión de la canción el 10-11 de agosto de 2007 en el Hollywood Bowl. *'Last Shadow Puppets' versiona la canción en el Liverpool Philarmonic Hall por las sesiones BBC1 Electric Prom, celebrado el 25 de octubre de 2008 y de nuevo en su show en vivo el 26 de octubre en el Hammersmith Apollo. *'Amen' versiona la canción en el Jammin (programa dedicado a la musica) con un mal perfomance como siempre. Referencias Enlaces externos *Alan W. Pollack: análisis de "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" *La Biblia Beatle: I Want You (She's So Heavy) Obtenido de "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Want_You_(She's_So_Heavy)" Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles